


valar mazigon

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Crack, Game of Thrones References, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: A man has a thirst. A man makes a friend.





	valar mazigon

“You know, the further the night progresses, the more I’m seriously considering revoking our friendship card.”

Chanyeol shuffles in his place. He spots a chair, tries to sit, and fails. His gold-plated armor clanks noisily with every little movement he makes, causing everyone in the room to glare in their direction.

“What friendship card are you talking about?” Baekhyun scorns, “You seem to forget I am the one _in charge_ here. Know your place, Kingsguard.” He flaps his robe to further prove his point.

Chanyeol threatens to hit him with his fake sword and Baekhyun immediately blocks him, but the hit doesn’t come. Or rather, Chanyeol tries to, but he can’t. It’s not easy to move when you’re clad in a heavy knight’s armor from head to toe.

Baekhyun would pity him, but he recalls Chanyeol is the one who spent a thousand bucks on his authentic armor, so really, his friend brought this on himself. Even if Baekhyun’s the one who convinced him to dress as the Kingsguard (“ _Think of it as wearing an Iron Man suit, but medieval!”)_ to go along with his Lannister cosplay.

“Dude, I don’t really understand why _you_ have to be a Lannister, of all houses,” Chanyeol whines, “What, just because you’re blonde?”

Baekhyun touches his hair.

“You’re starting to look more and more like Ramsay Bolton in my eyes.”

Baekhyun laughs, punches Chanyeol on the arm. He immediately regrets it, though, when his knuckles hit solid metal.

“Fair point, I’ve always wanted to try playing a psycho,” Baekhyun says, looking around as he rubs his hand. Jongdae’s invited them to his royal-themed house party, but everyone else is just either dressed as a sexy vampire or some popular Naruto character.

“We stick out like a sore thumb,” Chanyeol states matter-of-factly.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “It’s not our fault everyone’s dressed like a basic bitch,” He chides, “At least we’re on theme. C’mon, let’s find Jongdae.”

Holding Chanyeol by the arm, he helps his friend stay steady on his feet as they weave through a crowd of drunk and dancing college kids. He knows Jongdae is popular, but he had no idea Jongdae is _this_ popular because he literally doesn’t know 90% of the people currently present in this house.

Fortunately, they manage to reach the kitchen without Chanyeol falling down or accidentally hitting anyone (or anything). There they find their friend and party host Jongdae, looking very _on theme_ in his inflatable T-rex suit as he watches a game of rage cage happen between a group of freshmen.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae hugs him, or rather, attempts to because his inflated dinosaur tummy comes in between them. He tries to do the same for Chanyeol too but Chanyeol simply smiles and stops him, so Jongdae slaps him instead. Chanyeol almost topples over, and Baekhyun experiences a moment of panic as he tries to steady his friend. Jongdae just laughs at them instead of helping, like the cheeky friend that he is.

“What are you even supposed to be as?” Jongdae says, looking up Chanyeol from head to toe. “Baekhyun’s knight in shining armor?”

“Kingsguard,” Chanyeol corrects.

“He’s supposed to guard my ass,” Baekhyun smirks, “You know, because this is no regular ass, this is highborn ass, this is a$$. _Ass_ as in with the double dollar sign.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

Jongdae barks out a laugh. “Ignore him, Yeol,” He pours Chanyeol a beer, then helps him drink because Chanyeol can’t quite hold the cup properly with his armored hands. “Take some of these off so we could dance.”

Baekhyun grabs a can of beer himself, takes a sip, grimaces. “Do you have other stuff?”

“Mobile bar’s in the garden,” Jongdae says, “Help yourself.”

Baekhyun takes the backdoor from the kitchen and leaves his two friends behind. The garden is less crowded, filled with a few familiar faces just lounging around and vaping. He recognizes Jongin from the Contemporary Dance Club along with his gang huddled on the grass over a bag of chips, and then there’s Sehun focused in a conversation with their senior Junmyeon.

The music’s quieter in this area, the conversations more hushed. The air feels..fresher too, and Baekhyun’s not sure if it’s aging or exhaustion, but he realizes he somehow prefers this silence over the loud party ongoing inside, despite the appearances.

He heads to the mobile bar and spots a familiar dark figure. The person’s dressed in dark cloak from head to toe, and while Baekhyun could be mistaken, he has a great hunch that this guy’s dress-up is coming from the same series as he is.

“What’s a noble Stark like you doing out here on this fine evening?” He asks.

The guy turns around and Baekhyun steps back, balks, considers if this is a misstep.

He’d recognize that face anywhere. Heck, he could be in a wobbly, head-spinning, piss-drunk state of mind and he’d still recognize that stupidly handsome face in a heartbeat.

Their first meeting wasn’t the best of circumstances. It had been at a house party a few weeks back at another friend’s. He can’t recall whose idea it was, but he’d played a game of Twister after downing three bottles of soju. Looking back, he can’t tell how it exactly happened, but somehow he ended up on all fours with this guy draped over his back. With this handsome guy _almost_ grinding against him. The game ended briefly, but he and the guy fucked at the house’s basement by the end of the night.

It was the best fuck Baekhyun had in awhile. And if he’s being honest, it was perhaps the best fuck of his life.

The only problem? He cannot for the life of him remember this guy’s name.

“Do I know you?” The guy asks him, heavy eyebrows knitted together as he eyes Baekhyun carefully. The guy’s even way hotter up close now that Baekhyun's sober.

“We’ve copulated before, remember?” Baekhyun answers.

When the crease between the guy’s eyebrows deepen, Baekhyun hastily adds, “We’ve lain together." The guy frowns. "Like you know, uhm, hooked up.”

So much for staying in character.

The guy nods, but now he eyes him differently. Baekhyun can’t tell if this guy recognizes him or not.

“How do you know that you’re not mistaking me for anyone else?”

Baekhyun grins, bounces on the balls of his feet. “You know what they say in Winterfell,” He says, then leans closer to whisper to the guy’s ear, “The dick remembers.”

That earns Baekhyun a smug smile from the other guy. “That’s a saying from the north,” He chides, “You’re being out of character right now.”

“Whatever. Winter is _coming_ anyway.”

“Someone is coming,” The guy says with a smirk, “And that someone’s _not_ going to be you if you keep up with those lame ass puns.”

Baekhyun laughs. “Oh wow, we’re using threats now?”

The guy studies his face with a smile and Baekhyun suddenly feels self-conscious. The air feels hotter. He fiddles with the collar of his robe.

Baekhyun stares back. This guy’s blessed with a set of pretty eyes, a pretty mouth, a pretty nose. It’s amazing how he fits all of those in such a small but sharp face.

“Baekhyun,” He offers quietly, “So you’d know what to call me.”

“Kyungsoo,” The guy replies, “So you’d know what name to moan later on.”

  


*

 

The room is cramped and warm and not conducive to fit two grown men at all, but it’s the best one they could find. Baekhyun secretly prays nobody bothers to find him, or worse, decide to camp in inside Jongdae’s walk-in closet.

It takes Kyungsoo a couple of minutes to undress him in the dark and Baekhyun really regrets choosing knot buttons for his robe. Though, it’s not as bad nor as embarrassing compared to that one time his one-night stand had to take off his clothes and help him undo his fanny pack. It was a total boner killer. Never again.

When he finally shimmies out of his last piece of clothing, Kyungsoo pulls him by the waist and kisses him hungrily, eager to wolf him down. Baekhyun moans against his mouth. Yep. Definitely a Stark.

Baekhyun pulls away. Amidst the dark, Baekhyun can see that Kyungsoo’s pretty mouth is slick and shining with spit.

“So,” He drawls, dragging a finger down Kyungsoo’s chest, “Guess this is the part where you ask me to bend the knee, your grace.”

“Bend the what?”

“Bend the knee, y’know, me on my knees for you. Or maybe you’d rather bend me over...whichever is fine with me as long as you got lube.”

“Fuck, just shut up and get on with it.”

So Baekhyun gets on with it and sinks down to his knees. He hasn’t blown anyone for some time, but his mouth remembers. And not to brag or anything, but he prides himself in knowing that he’s good at this.

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a few strokes but grows impatient a tad too soon so he takes Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth, swirls his tongue around the head until Kyungsoo grows hard to full erection.

Baekhyun hums. He barely has a visual, but he doesn’t need to see to confirm that Kyungsoo’s kind of hung from the weight of the cock on his tongue.

Eager to please, Baekhyun curls his fingers around the base of Kyungsoo’s cock, then hollows his cheeks, sucking and drawing back until the tip almost slips past his lips. Using his free hand, he cups Kyungsoo’s balls, and Kyungsoo responds by bucking his hips forward without warning. Baekhyun hums, smiles when Kyungsoo shudder, and cards a hand through his hair to keep himself grounded.

Kyungsoo fucks his mouth. Together they form a rhythm as Kyungsoo’s cock slips in and out of him while he rocks his hips, and Baekhyun laving the taste with his tongue, licking and sucking him off. There are a few moments when Kyungsoo pushes too forward that the head of his cock almost grazes the back of his throat but he only welcomes it with a whimper, the vibration sending another shudder up Kyungsoo’s spine.

“You’re so beautiful with your mouth full of cock,” Kyungsoo pants, running a thumb on the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun hums in agreement, basks in the praise he’s just received. He places his hands on the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs, smiles when Kyungsoo moans as he licks a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.

Kyungsoo’s finger tighten around his hair, and just like that Baekhyun knows he’s close. He tries to take it deeper, ready to swallow it all in until Kyungsoo hauls him off his feet and knocks their foreheads together. He wraps a hand around their cocks and bucks his hips. 

"Kyungsoo, ah, fuck -"

Kyungsoo keeps going, grinds against him, and Baekhyun meets him halfway. The wet heat builds up fast, and soon enough, they’re coming, their arousal exploding as ropes of cum spurt out from their cock. Baekhyun lets out a moan when Kyungsoo roughly tugs him by the nape to kiss him through their orgasm, unmindful of tasting himself on Baekhyun’s tongue.

Baekhyun kisses him deeply, registering how soft and plump Kyungsoo’s lips feel against his. They don’t stop until they’ve completely ridden out their high and when they do, the two of them are both breathless.

Silence rings in his ears. Nothing else could be heard but their combined labored breaths in the warm, cramped space of Jongdae’s walk-in closet. Baekhyun laughs. Cleaning their spunk off the collection of shoes on the floor would take a lot of work.

“What was that?” Baekhyun asks, voice hoarse, “I thought you’d let me swallow your cum.”

Kyungsoo laughs, sounding huskier. Baekhyun notes that he likes it. “Whatever. You’re unbelievable.”

Baekhyun grins, even though Kyungsoo can’t really see him. “Wanna continue this in my place so you could properly bend me over?”

Kyungsoo snorts, but he’s already wrapping a hand around Baekhyun’s waist. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Consider it my payback for the last time,” Baekhyun answers, “A Lannister always pays his debts.”

  
*  
  
Baekhyun wakes up feeling perfectly content the morning after. He's about to wonder why, until he sees a very much naked and hot Kyungsoo still lying on his bed, skin red on the spots where Baekhyun marked him.   


Last night couldn't have been more perfect, now that he thinks about it, if he disregards the fact that he's been moaning Kyungsoo's name all night his entire apartment complex now knows the name of the new guy he's been fucking.

Despite this, all of his small worries get pushed to the back of his mind when Kyungsoo stirs and opens his eyes.

"Hello," Baekhyun greets him meaningfully, "How do you like your eggs in the morning? Scrambled, sunny-side up, or sucked off?"

Kyungsoo turns his back on him.

"Hey!" Baekhyun whines, "Face me, Kyungsoo, we're best friends now!"

Kyungsoo turns to face Baekhyun and eyes him incredulously. "Best friends?"

"Best  _fucking_ friends _,"_ Baekhyun grins, "Swear an oath to me that 'all men must come!'"

 Kyungsoo attempts to sleep in some more.

**Author's Note:**

> shame..shame..excuse me while i internally do my walk of shame
> 
> this was just an excuse to use the GoT jokes i've been keeping to myself for a while. bonus points if you could figure out what the title meabs
> 
> also i miss game of thrones, sighs
> 
>  
> 
> comments will be appreciated!


End file.
